


four seasons

by amardulce



Category: SHINee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: his loves changes with the seasons





	

**Author's Note:**

> minho said his favourite member changes every season so this happened.

His love for Tae comes in the spring.

Tae is like an earthen fairy, their wings unfurling as the trees blossom and the animals wake up when the snow melts away; ready to grant new life to the world.

With spring comes the thought of budding daises and growing trees, a breath of fresh air. Spring brings forth the hope of new chances and new beginnings, the hope for a joyous time after a bleak winter. Tae is the opposite of first thought of spring, their dark hair and clothing standing out in defiance against the bright colours of the flowers and the happy demeanour of the bees.

Tae is not the inviting scent of new flowers and freshly cut grass. Instead, they are the embodiment of long spring showers, the constant down pouring of rain.

It’s when Minho notices that contrast that he realises how deep he has fallen.

“Spring comes with a lot of destruction,” Tae says to the room at large. Minho isn’t sure if they were just speaking their thoughts out loud, or if they’re speaking to him. Tae wanted to play billiards so Minho came over just in time for a storm to start. While they wait for Minho to make his next move, Tae is standing by the window, staring outside, transfixed.

“Isn’t spring the time for cleaning? Making way for fresh new love and all that jazz?” Minho asks, looking from where he was concentrating on their billiards game, _he’s going to win this time, dammit_ , glancing at Tae.

They turn around and look over at him, sending him a tiny, secret smile. Minho is confused for a moment before he chances a peak out the window behind them, trying to see the world as they do.

Outside, the wind is blowing this way and that, forcing young trees to bend to its will. The sky is dark and foreboding as the clouds split open and rain tears up the ground. Happy spring time seems lost in all the mayhem.

The colours of the flowers still stand out, albeit weakly, fighting for survival in the relentless storm.  

He looks back at Tae, how at home they seem in front such beautiful devastation, tiny secret smile on their face.

And _oh_.

Minho is in love.

\---

Gwi bounds over to him in the summer.

With their short skirts and their brighter than spring colours and their big sunglasses and floppy hats and at first Minho is _so_ lost.

He doesn’t acknowledge the shift that happens as summer takes over for spring. As Gwi’s laughter becomes the only thing he can think of and Gwi’s opinion the only thing he craves.

“It’s Kibum’s day out!” – he tells Minho as he comes running out of the house, hair done up in a messy bun, grabbing Minho’s hand and heading to the car before Minho can even utter a hello.

They go to the beach, Kibum’s bags filled with goodies to leave them fully equipped for a day trip down to sandy waters. Minho had thought they were going to go window shopping and then catch one of the new summer movies – Gwi has been talking about going to see Finding Dory all summer and demanded Minho take them. This doesn’t bother him though; Minho is so used to Kibum’s sporadic changes of mood that he just goes along with it.

When they finally arrive at the beach after an hour of driving with music too loud and the hot summer sun shining through the car windows, Kibum immediately hops out of the car and heads for a changing area. He only stops for a few seconds to toss a pair of swimming shorts at Minho before all but disappearing.

Minho grabs the rest of Kibum’s stuff from the back seat of the car, looking for a decent spot next to a beach chair with an umbrella – Kibum burns easily. He decides to stay next to their claimed spot and wait for Kibum to emerge before going to change.

Once Kibum finds him, coming over in his own swim shorts and a baggy t-shirt, he sets to work with applying sunscreen.

“Didn’t you want to go watch a movie?” Minho finally asks Kibum, taking the sunscreen from him once he’s done.

“I still do, we can go maybe later. I just woke up this morning with an itch to go to the beach so we came to the beach!”

Minho can’t argue with that logic, especially since Kibum knows Minho wouldn’t deny him anything.

“I’m gonna learn how to surf. Summer is for new experiences!” Kibum declares before he plops down on his back next to the beach chair, sand sticking to his skin.

Minho looks down at Kibum, wiggling in the sand and trying to make a sand angel. He feels a familiar warmth spread in his belly as he stares at Kibum’s happy grin, relaxed in the moment.

Now Minho knows the signs.

He has fallen again.

\---

Jinki softly wafts in during autumn.

Minho is still riding the high from his summer love, and Jinki is the gently grounding presence he never knew he needed.

Jinki is long walks amongst the fallen leaves, their bright rustic colours paling in comparison to Jinki’s smile. Jinki is serious talks about life and the inevitability of the end and how the responsibilities of simply _being_ can weigh you down.

Minho can unload with Jinki, spilling his deepest thoughts and desires with no fear of judgement but with certain knowledge of guidance. They walk, they talk, they laugh and Minho is so _very_ happy as he finds himself between the expectations and the wants, as Jinki confides in him, as a clam settles over him and he gradually prepares for the next step.

Sometime between the long walks and the meaningful talks they spend a day playing in the autumn air. This time of year calls for the gathering of scattered leaves and the organisation of bountiful leaf piles and Minho suggests a different way to unwind.

They don light jackets and tumble about the leaves, enjoying the crisp sound of the crunches as the fallen crumble under their boots. Minho stops and stares at Jinki more often than not, content with being as Jinki continues to roll around. This year has been so hectic for him but autumn is just so warm and relaxing and he can’t help but breathe in the still air.

Afterwards, they sit in front the tv, Jinki almost dozing off as they mindlessly chatter over some rerun of whatever show they aren’t interested in currently showing on whichever channel. It’s just background noise but it sets the tone for another comfortable night in. Minho is sipping on some tea while Jinki indulges with his classic soju in a mug.

There is a pensive expression on Jinki’s face and Minho waits patiently for him to say what’s on his mind.

“There’s something a bit morbid about autumn, isn’t there?” he’s staring down at his mug, his cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol but a healthy glow on his skin.

Minho blinks, and for the first time in a while he doesn’t have the words to say around Jinki.

“We go about our lives happy with the calm and the pretty colours it offers while the trees slowly die and we take pleasure crushing their leaves under our feet.”

Jinki looks over at him and grants him a small, grim smile before he takes another sip from his mug.

A silence stretches over them and Minho thinks this love is crushing him with its intensity.

He doesn’t intend to stop it.

\---

His winter love for Jongmi sneaks up on him.

Minho wonders if his heart has finally settled when the temperature falls and the breeze leaves a numbing chill in his bones every time it brushes by. His heart still gets the same flutters when he thinks about his autumn romance and he feels comfortable with that knowledge.

He doesn’t notice that he has been spending more time with Jongmi lately.

He doesn’t notice his increased passion with making sure that Jongmi eats and get enough rest in between her busy schedule with her new position at her job. He _surely_ doesn’t notice the tightening in his gut every time he ponders what they are going to do with their time spent together that day.

Minho thinks nothing of his drifting over to Jongmi, cooing over her in her large hoodies with her tiny legs just peeking out and her snapbacks so low they cover her eyes and shield her from the world’s view.

Jongmi is the perfect cuddle partner, the top of her head coming up right by his cheek and her body tucking neatly by his side. They spend hours laying on the couch, cuddled up in her perfect for two hoodies just swapping stories about any and everything.

Sometimes they go out in the early hours of the morning to drive around with the radio on max, late night soul music blasting from the speakers. Life is light and carefree on those nights.

Tonight they head to the gym as always, but Jongmi has a gruelling agenda – she thinks they’re due for some extensive muscle training – and Minho is all too happy to be dragged into her routine as her training partner.

Afterwards, when Minho’s arms feel about ready to just fall off, they lay on the gross gym floor, limbs splayed and skin sticky with drying sweat.

“You know, I’ve always loved winter.”

Minho looks over at Jongmi, but her focus is on the steel bars stretching across the ceiling.

“Even though everything is dark and cold, it’s the time I feel the most alive,” Jongmi looks over at him now, resituating herself on her side to give him her full attention.

“That’s really ironic, right?” she asks as her mouth pulls up in one of her infamous bashful grin.

“Yeah,” is the only response Minho has, breath running away from him.

It isn’t until later, when he really thinks about it, that he realises –

This love has been silently overwhelming him all along.

\---

The seasons renew and Minho’s loves follow.

He loves them all year round, but he loves them just a little bit more during their season.


End file.
